Star, The Astro Warrior
"All of your efforts are in vain, all you are doing is prolonging the inevitable. You can run as far away as your body will allow you to, but you cannot hide from me". - Star to a fleeing foe. Appearance Star was an extreme oddity during his time being alive. His actual height and weight are truly unknown, but the estimates are that he stood at 6'3 and weighed about 245 pounds. Star was of the slightly lean, but also muscular build and was known to train every 2-3 days to keep himself in shape. Star generally wears a black tank top t-shirt when not in battle along with a pair of black jeans. Once in battle, Star usually takes his shirt off and proceeds to fight shirtless. On one occasion, he even battled this way in the arctic, much to the surprise of his foe. (There also was an occasion where a female foe had a small nosebleed when he took off his shirt) Personality Star is quite the specimen to be honest with you. While he has the power and the ability to EASILY conquer the entire world in a matter of hours, he chooses not to. Why? I'll tell you, but it's going to be a long explanation, so if you don't like long sections to read, skip to the end of this section for a summary. With that said, I'm going to begin: Star is someone who while having the means to do something, doesn't do it unless he has no other choice. Star would rather be in a boring, one-sided, battle than to simply be bored and roaming the streets. This has led to him holding back against enemies just so he can enjoy a decent fight every now and then. He'd rather drag out a fight against someone who can't beat him, but he can defeat with ease then face the same kind of opponent and defeat them with a single attack. He grows bored very easily and is often found holding back against the weakest of possible foes, even against animals like a bear or a mountain lion that he could one-shot with minimum effort. He prefers interesting to boring and doesn't do things he doesn't want to. Summary: Star would rather have an interesting life then a boring one once he conquered the world. History WIP Powers Enhanced Strength (While Star's physical strength isn't technically superpowered, he has proven to be above the normal limits of strength. For example, he's been seen lifting something as heavy as a tank off the ground and throwing it by himself) Enhanced Speed (Once again, not quite at the super level, but above the normal capabilities. Star's capable of keeping up and even overtaking the fastest normal runners and has shown to be nearly at the speed of sound when at his full power in his base form) Flight (Star can fly faster than he can run, but he still is pretty slow compared to others. His top flying speed is roughly 3 times the speed of sound in his base form) Vacuum Adaption (Using this, Star can breathe underwater and even in space if he needs to, this allows him to travel through space with relative ease along with his flight) Astrokinesis (Star's primary ability, his control over stars is that of which a God would possess, but he is still a mere Mortal who is able to control it with such ease) Entrokinesis (Star's secondary ability, his control over chaos energy is second only to the God of Chaos itself. Star has proven to have insane reserves of chaos energy, as he's fought for many hours straight and has still managed to press on his attacks with lethal precision) Cosmic Sensory (Take the power of sensory, the user is able to sense energy, people, objects, ideas, thoughts, and anything in between, and put that on a cosmic scale. However, this can only be used once Star enters his stronger forms) Weaponry/Armor Weapons Crashing Star Lance (A lance forged from the core of a dying star far larger than the sun and given the power to control the very movement and lifetime of stars. Star has used this weapon on multiple occasions and usually uses it for his trademark "Neutron Star" technique) Meteor Stave (A stave created in antiquity by the Star God before it's departure into an unknown realm. The stave is able to increase the power of Star's already overpowering astrokinesis and allow him to achieve even greater feats. It also can cause flashes of light that are as bright as a supernova when it strikes the ground) Armor Cosmic Armor (A suit of armor that Star traditionally wears as his battle attire. This armor doesn't possess any special abilities, but it does provide great defense and doesn't hinder Star's speed) Cosmic Star Armor (The cosmic armor, powered up by Star's own lifeforce. This is only used as a desperate measure and Star generally avoids this due to the fact that once his energy runs out, his technique "Solar Flare" is triggered, which causes him to self-destruct) Forms Base Super (Times 5) Dark (Times 10) Super 2 (Times 20) Dark 2 (Times 40) Ascension (Times 200) Super 3 (Times 100, but is much faster than Ascension Form) Dark 3 (Times 200) Hyper (Times 20,000) Lord (Times 50 Million) Reborn (Originally obtained from Star's self-destruct, it doesn't multiply his power, it actually makes him a bit weaker for a bit. If Star manages to survive for 5-10 minutes after being reborn, he'll be able to enter his Star Lord form) Star Lord (Officially makes Star a God and is a times 800 million increase) Star God (Star's Final Form, a times 500 billion increase) Techniques Astrokinesis Techniques Tier 1 Star Dust (Star creates a small star in his hands and crushes it into dust that he then can send drifting towards a foe. If the dust hits a target, then it can cause dizziness, amnesia, confusion, and even nausea) Star Shine (A bright flash of light that can dazzle foes when used effectively) Comet (A ball of starlight that is typically created in the air above a battlefield and is sent crashing down towards a foe) Rising Star (WIP) Tier 2 Starlight Beam (A blast that is filled with starlight collected by Star, it's power depends on how much starlight Star charges into the attack and how bright the said starlight is) Shooting Star (A giant star is created above the battlefield and is sent crashing down on the battlefield, where it explodes into multiple smaller stars that all explode around the battlefield) Neutron Star (A small, motionless star that has no heat to it whatsoever. These are created by Star in order to use in long chains of attacks by keeping foes stunned and knocking them around an area while Star is free to act) Lucky Stars (WIP) Star Storm (This technique has stars literally raining down on the battlefield, they all crash and explode and the attack continues on for anywhere from 10-30 minutes at a time) Blue Star (WIP) Nova Slam (Star grabs his opponent, lifts them over his head, & then proceeds to fill them with starlight before slamming them on the ground so hard they explode) Tier 3 Summer Solstice (WIP) Black Hole (Creates a black hole nearby and has 2 variants. The first is one that sucks in everything nearby and then disappears and the second is one that unleashes dark energy out in giant blasts) Super Nova (Another technique with 2 variants. The first is a giant ball of starlight that turns into a star and is launched at a foe before it explodes into a huge supernova. The second variant is one where Star actually grabs his foe and pours starlight into their body until they're practically a star and he then launches them into the air before causing them to explode with a supernova) Solar Flare (Star's final attack, this can be activated 2 ways, either by Star deciding to use it or by Star using his Cosmic Star Armor and running out of energy. Both end with the same result, Star will begin to have small white particles drift off his skin, but he'll still be able to move. He'll then notice the effect and realize that his time is just about up and will usually have some kind of quote for his foe. Afterwards, he'll begin to glow with energy as white particles will start to drift off of his foe as well and he'll say his choice parting words to his foe. While this is happening, Star's energy will shift from it's normal yellow to red and then to blue before finally flashing brightly and self-destructing into a gigantic hypernova that can consume entire multiverses before leaving behind a cloud of dark red gas that then fades out into darkness) Entrokinesis Techniques Tier 1 Chaos Spear (A simple spear made of chaos energy that comes in a variety of sizes, can be used as a melee weapon or thrown to impale foes) Chaos Sphere (An orb of chaos energy that is created and launched at a foe, it can be thrown or hit towards targets, it usually explodes on impact) Chaos Laser (A beam of chaos energy, is simple is design, but advanced in execution, While starting the attack is simple and easy for all chaos users, maintaining the constant focus is a different matter) Tier 2 Chaos Lance (A stronger version of Chaos Spear, it's more powerful and can pierce materials more easily as well as being much more durable) Chaos Megalaser (A stronger version of Chaos Laser, it is much more powerful an requires much more energy to maintain and use effectively) Chaos Blitz (A chaos-infused spin dash, capable of ripping through barriers and most materials like a hot knife through butter. It also is strong enough to slice through any bone, making this a lethal attack) Chaos Control (Allows Star to stop time for anyone except for himself and those who happen to be resistant to the concept of Time for roughly 2 minutes at the very least and upwards until around 3 hours. While this ability is still considered OP, making it last longer drains energy MUCH faster) Chaos Blast (An omnidirectional blast of pure chaos energy, it requires a massive amount of energy to perform, but is easily capable of wiping out an entire solar system at it's full power) Tier 3 Chaos Quake (An earthquake infused with chaos energy. This is capable of destroying a planet from the inside if it's applied the right way and with enough force) Chaos Wave (A tidal wave of chaos energy, a terrifying sight to behold for any foe. This is capable of destroying entire continents and could potentially do in an entire planet) Chaos Termination (One of the strongest chaos techniques, it's a simple one-hit-kill attack that is extremely effective when used right. The attack is triggered with just a glance, but if the target looks into the user's eyes for that one second, the effect will kill them instantly. Those who are resistant to instant death abilities will be able to resist this) Quotes "Know this as I die, I am a star by both name and respect from those I protected". "These people feared me from my humble beginnings, but grew to trust me over time". "I was an alien inside a strange world that hated me, but I eventually won them all over with my pure heart". "As I now glow red, you feel this sense of despair". "You now realize what I meant when I told you that I would do whatever it would take to put you down". "At the end of my lifetime, I too shall supernova, just like my celestial brethren". "As I now glow blue, the end draws near for both of us". "You came to this planet, which never harmed you nor did it ever seek to oppose you, and caused all of this conflict". "And you are not strong enough to make this conflict end peacefully either". "I'm going to make an example out of you as for what happens when you attack a planet that has done you no wrong". "Let this be a warning to all fools who come to this planet, seeking to make it their's by means of overwhelming might". "You may come here on peaceful terms, but do not bring your wars with you". "None will ever invade with success, even if they choose to strike as hard as possible, I will come to them, in the dead of the night" "And I will personally tell you that you should've turned around and headed home, because now... you're going to... burn... in MY LIGHT"! - Star before he uses his Solar Flare technique to stop an extremely powerful villain from destroying Earth. This occurs before he returns to life in his Reborn form, his self-destruct being the cause.Category:Characters Category:Dio's Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Neutrals Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Lance Users Category:Stave Users Category:Anti-Villains Category:Star Users Category:Chaos Users